(RE-UPLOAD) Story About Hyukjae's Love and Life
by raemi.han
Summary: summary inside fanfic/Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Choi Siwon, Im Jae Bum[JB DH2], Seo In Guk, Lee Ho-Won[Hoya INFINITE]/HAEHYUK FANFIC/ DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!/REVIEW juseyo


**Tittle : Story About Hyukjae's Love And Life**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating : T**

**Main Pair : HaeHyuk**

**Other Cast : Seo In Guk, Im Jae Bum(JB JJ Project), Lee Ho-Won(Hoya Infinite), Lee Sungmin, Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun. (dan akan berubah/bertambah seiring berjaln nya cerita)**

**DISCLAIMER : Semua pemain yang ada dalam fanfic ini hanya Milik Tuhan dan kedua orang tuanya. Disini, saya hanya meminjam nama serta bayangan sosok mereka untuk kebutuhan fanfic.**

**WARNING : AU, YAOI, TYPOS(s), Bishouneun, Conventional Couple, Fluffy Angst, Klise, OOC(Out Of Character), WIP(Work In Progress), little Whumpage(maybe), NO EDITING, dll**

**N/N : Naka sarankan kepada readers sekalian yang membaca fanfic ini untuk membayangkan Lee Hyukjae dengan penampilan nya yang di SJM FanParty Beijing, Seo In Guk dan Hoya di drama Reply, JB saat rambut nya coklat, Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin di SS5 Movie, untuk Lee Donghae dan Choi Siwon... terserah readers sekalian saja ingin membayangkan mereka saat berpenampilan seperti apa, yang jelas sesuai dengan karakter dalam ff ini dan nyaman untuk kalian sendiri. Buat yang ngga suka dengan bayangan penampilan Eunhyuk di ff ini, tenang aja kok.. meskipun pada awal chap ini Naka menyarankan kalian membayangkan nya seperti itu, namun.. seiring berjalan nya cerita, penampilan nya akan berubah menjadi sosok aslinya sendiri karena seseorang :D**

**Summary : **_Broken home, selalu memainkan perasaan orang lain, bad attitude yang berlebihan, selalu meremehkan orang-orang yang tidak suka kepadanya, bertingkah menjadi penguasa, dan masih banyak lagi hal buruk yang ia jalani dalam kehidupan nya. Ia selalu beranggapan bahwa Tuhan membencinya sampai memberikan kehidupan yang kelam seperti ini. Namun seiring berjalan nya waktu, seseorang hadir dalam hidup nya. Merampas semua yang ada pada dirinya, tapi... justru itulah yang terbaik untuk hidup nya. Hanya dengan cara merampas semua yang ada pada dirinya, semua akan berubah indah. Hingga ia sadar bahwa kisah cinta dan kehidupan nya bisa ia goreskan dengan tinta guna menjadi sebuah cerita pada diary hati kecil nya._

**Happy Reading**

* * *

**Prologue+Chap 1**

* * *

Author POV

'_Dasar bodoh! Dimana sopan santun mu? Seumur hidup aku tak pernah mendidik mu untuk menjadi anak kurang ajar seperti ini!'_

'_BASTARD!'_

'_Aku tak pernah mengharapkan mu hidup di dunia ini!'_

'_AKU TAK PERNAH MAU MENGANGGAP MU SEBAGAI ANAK KU!'_

"Hyuk..." terlihat seorang namja bergigi kelinci tengah menepuk-nepuk pipi seorang namja yang sedang tertidur ber-alaskan tas punggung nya.

"Hyukkie-ah..." tak mendapat respon sedikit pun, namja bergigi kelinci itu masih berusaha untuk membangunkan namja itu. Namun nihil, namja itu tak kunjung membuka matanya. Jangan kan membuka matanya, gerak-gerik menandakan bahwa ia sedikit terganggu dalam tidur nya pun tidak.

"Sungmin hyung~" merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, namja bergigi kelinci itu berdiri dari jongkok nya dan berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang telah memanggil nya.

"Siwonnie?" heran namja bergigi kelinci yang tadi di panggil 'Sungmin hyung' itu. Sedangkan namja yang disebut 'Siwonnie' itu kini berlari kecil menghampiri Sungmin dan namja yang masih terlelap dalam tidur nya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau berlari seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin khawatir. Namja bernama ashli Choi Siwon itu tak langsung menjawab, melainkan mengatur nafas nya terlebih dahulu.

"Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu?" tanya Sungmin lagi karena tak mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan nya yang pertama.

"Aniya. Hehe..." jawabnya sambil cengengesan aneh.

"YA! Lalu kenapa kau berlari eoh?"

"Biasa hyung, nasib namja tampan ketika dikejar oleh yeoja-yeoja sexy memang begini! Hahahaa~" Sungmin mendelik tak suka mendengar gelak tawa dari sahabat nya yang sudah ia anggap seperti dongsaeng nya sendiri. Ia tak suka dipermainkan! Menurutnya, gurauan yang dibuat Siwon untuk nya tak ada unsur lucunya sama sekali. Yang ada, ia malah mual mendengar ke-narsis an Siwon yang tiap hari ke hari nya tak pernah berubah. Yah, meskipun menurut nya Siwon memang tampan, kaya, popular, ahli di bidang olahraga, dan memiliki pesona seperti magnet yang mampu memikat hati para yeoja dan beberapa namja abnormal, namun tetap saja Sungmin tak suka jika sahabatnya itu sudah mulai bicara masalah kelebihan yang dimiliki nya. Siwon masih tetap saja tertawa, mengingat betapa lucunya ekspresi Sungmin yang terlihat kahwatir melihat dirinya yang berlari-lari seperti telah mendapatkan masalah besar.

"YA! YA! YA! Berhenti tertawa!" bukan, bukan Sungmin yang menginterupsi tawa Siwon, melainkan namja yang tadi sedang tertidur. Dan tawa Siwon barusan sukses mengganggu tidur nya, sehingga mengharuskan nya untuk bangun dan segera memarahi orang yang telah mengganggu acara tidur nya.

"Ah~ akhirnya kau bangun juga Hyuk!" ujar Sungmin seraya menghela nafas lega. Namja bergigi kelinci itu kini ikut duduk di sampi namja yang barusan di panggil nya 'Hyuk' itu.

"Mianhae hyung.." Siwon pun ikut di bersama Sungmin dan namja bernama ashli Lee Hyukjae itu. Kini, Lee Hyukjae atau biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk itu berada diantara Sungmin dan Siwon.

Semilir angin terus bertiup menerpa wajah mereka. Suasana di atap gedung kampus ini benar-benar sejuk. Membuat siapapun yang sedang mengalami tekanan berat akan merasa ringan saat berdiam diri disini. Sebenarnya, mereka selalu menikmati suasana sejuk ini ber-empat. Namun sepertinya, untuk suasana sejuk kali ini mereka harus menikmatinya bertiga. Siapa tau saja, orang ke-empat itu datang menyusul kesini.

"Mana Gukkie?" tanya Eunhyuk pada kedua sahabat nya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah bungkus rokok dari dalam tas nya. Lalu ia mengambil sebata rokok itu dan mulai membakarnya. Disesapnya batang rokok itu hingga membuahkan asap yang merusak nuansa sejuk atap gedung kampus.

"Dia sedang test, makanya tak bisa ikut membolos. Mungkin ia akan menyusul saat jam istirahat nanti." Jawab Sungmin seraya mengambil alih bungkus rokok ditangan Eunhyuk dan ikut mengambil sebatang. Asap-asap perusak udara sejuk pun kian bertambah seiring disesapnya batang rokok itu oleh Eunhyuk dan Sungmin.

"Kau masih enggan untuk mencoba?" Eunhyuk menyodorkan bungkus rokok itu pada Siwon yang ada di samping kanan nya, bermaksud untuk menawarinya atau malah mengajak untuk ikut mencobanya. Siwon hanya diam sambil menatap bungkus rokok itu lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Tsk, sampai kapan kau akan menjadi bocah Siwonnie?" tanya atau lebih tepat nya ejek Eunhyuk karena untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Siwon menolak untuk mencoba seperti apa rasanya merokok. Selama ini, setiap kali Eunhyuk menawarinya rokok Siwon selalu menolak. Ia selalu lebih memilih diam daripada ikut merokok seperti Eunhyuk dan Sungmin. Dalam lubuk hati nya, sebenarnya Siwon sangat ingin membuat Eunhyuk dan Sungmin untuk berhenti merokok. Namun apa daya, Eunhyuk dan Sungmin yang sedang bersama nya kini sungguh keras kepala. Ego mereka sangat tinggi! Menurut Siwon, Sungmin mungkin masih bisa dikendalikan dan sedikit penurut. Namun tidak untuk Eunhyuk. Ia selalu bertindak sesuai kehendak hatinya yang gelap tanpa ingin diganggu gugat. Siwon ingin, amat sangat ingin mengubah kedua sahabat nya, terutama... Eunhyuk untuk menjadi lebih baik dengan cara menjauhkan mereka dari hal-hal negative seperti merokok.

Entah apa yang Siwon rasakan setiap kali menatap mata Eunhyuk, ia selalu merasakan bahwa Eunhyuk yang ia kenal selama ini bukanlah sosok Eunhyuk yang sesungguh nya. Ia merasa bahwa sosok Eunhyuk yang sesungguh nya adalah sosok yang manis, baik hati dan periang. Bukan sosok manly, keras kepala, angkuh dan pendiam. Kenapa ia bisa menyimpulkan sosok Eunhyuk yang seperti itu? Ya... karena semua itu terpancar begitu saja lewat sorot matanya yang selalu memancarkan binar kesedihan yang semakin membuat dirinya ingin mengubah sosok yang ada dihadapan nya kini menjadi sosok yang sesungguh nya. Dan keinginan nya untuk mengubah sosok itu, perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi keinginan untuk memiliki sosok tersebut sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Katakan lah dia gay, karena itu memang benar. Namun tidak untuk Eunhyuk dan Sungmin yang mungkin masih bisa dibilang 'normal'.

CEKLEK

Suara pintu yang terbuka sukses membuat ketiga nya menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah belakang dan menemukan sosok namja berparas tampan yang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan tas punggung di belakang tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana test mu?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat raut wajah menyedihkan yang terpampang jelas di wajah sahabat nya yang satu itu.

"Berjalan tak begitu lanjar..." jawabnya lemas. Ia pun ikut terduduk di depan Eunhyuk. Tangan nya kemudian mengambil tas punggung Eunhyuk lalu mengobrak-abrik isinya.

"Aisshh... kenapa di dalam tas mu tak ada makanan hyung? Apa rokok mu itu begitu nikmat sampai-sampai yang selalu kutemukan dalam tas mu adalah benda itu lagi setiap harinya, eoh?"

"Gukkie~ Gukkie~ Gukkie~" namja yang dipanggil 'Gukkie' itu menepis tangan Eunhyuk pelan yang baru saja menepuk-nepuk kepalanya kasar. Ia sangat risih dengan sosok yang ada di depan nya, selalu menepuk-nepuk kepalanya layaknya anjing peliharaan. Terlebih lagi, mendengar panggilan darinya yang terdengar menggelikan gendang telinga.

"Dengar ne Gukkie, aku ini namja dewasa! Jadi wajar saja jika kau selalu menemukan rokok dalam tas ku setiap harinya. Kecuali, jika aku masih anak sekolah menengah ke atas... kau boleh menegurku! Atau, kau boleh memukul ku jika kau mau." Namja itu mendelik kesal dan menutup hidung nya dengan telapak tangan nya saat Eunhyuk meniupkan asap rokok tersebut tepat pada wajah nya dengan sengaja.

"Aisshh.. terserah padamu saja! Dasar tak sopan, meniupkan asap rokok tepat di hadapan wajah ku, mengubah nama ku seenak jidat mu dan yang lebih parah lagi kau memanggil ku dengan sebutan aneh itu! Tata sedikit sopan santun mu Hyukkie-ah..."

"Arra... arra... Tapi sayang nya aku tak bisa menata sopan santun ku, Seo In Guk-sshi..." Eunhyuk melemparkan puntung rokoknya sembarangan. Lain hal nya dengan Sungmin yang memilih memasukan puntung rokoknya ke dalam sebuah plastik kecil dan memasukan nya ke dalam tas punggung nya.

"Ada baiknya kau seperti Sungmin hyung! Membuang puntung rokok mu di atap gedung kampus sembarangan akan berbahaya. Bagaimana jika ada yang datang kesini dan menemukan puntung rokok itu? Orang itu pasti akan melaporkan puntung rokok itu hyung!" Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya malas mendengar Siwon yang mulai berceramah di depan nya.

"Jika memang begitu, kenapa sampai detik ini aku masih baik-baik saja?"

"Itu karena Siwon selalu mengambil puntung rokok mu dan membuang nya di tong sampah yang jauh dari kampus jika kau sedang tak bersamanya!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Sungmin antusias atas pengakuan In Guk. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan sambil membuka sebuah buku pelajaran nya.

"Kalau begitu, jangan lakukan itu lagi, Choi Siwon." Eunhyuk berdiri dari duduk nya dan mengambil tas punggung nya lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga di atap gedung kampus dalam kesunyian.

.

.

.

Kali ini, para mahasiswa jurusan olahraga sedang berkumpul di dalam kelas, menunggu sang pelatih datang untuk menjelaskan beberapa strategi baru dalam permaina bola basket. Termasuk Eunhyuk dan Siwon. Meskipun mereka bersahabat dan duduk bersebelahan di dalam kelas, namun hubungan mereka sedikit canggung. Sebenarnya, Eunhyuk sendiri bersikap biasa saja terhadap Siwon. Malah, Eunhyuk juga menganggap Siwon sebagai saudara kandung nya sendiri. Yah, namun memang pada dasarnya Eunhyuk adalah typical orang yang tak banyak bicara membuat Siwon sedikit canggung terhadap Eunhyuk. Terlebih lagi, dengan perasaan nya yang 'lebih' dari sekedar 'sahabat' dan sebuah keinginan untuk memiliki, membuat Siwon ikut menjadi pribadi yang tak banyak bicara. Itupun jika ada Eunhyuk di dekat nya. Jika ia sedang bersama Sungmin maupun In Guk, maka sifat tak banyak bicara nya meluap begitu saja bagaikan asap rokok yang tertiup angin sejuk yang kencang.

Seorang namja dewasa masuk ke dalam kelas dengan sebuah bola basket di tangan nya. Ia menaruh bola basket itu di lantai dan mulai menyalakan infocus yang terhubung dengan sebuah laptop yang sudah tersedia di dalam kelas. Tak lama, beberapa gambar dan tulisan mulai muncul dari pancaran cahaya yang dikeluarkan oleh infocus. Beberapa mahasiswa terlihat focus melihat ke depan untuk memperhatikan dan mendengarkan. Lain hal nya dengan Eunhyuk yang lebih memilih chatting dengan beberapa yeoja yang terkenal cantik di kampus sambil sesekali tersenyum jijik mengingat betapa mudah nya mereka dikelabui dengan satu atau dua kalimat. Sungguh miris, terlalu murahan! Pikir Eunhyuk.

Siwon yang berada di samping nya mungkin terlihat seperti sedang memperhatikan sang pelatih dengan posisi tubuh yang tegap dan kepala yang menghadap ke depan, namun ekor matanya tetap tertuju pada sosok yang berada di samping nya.

.

.

.

"Kau ada kelas setelah ini?" Sungmin menyimpan beberapa barang yang tidak terlalu penting di locker nya. Ia melirik In Guk yang baru saja menutup pintu locker nya.

"Aniya, setelah ini aku tak akan ada kelas apapun. Banyak waktu yang kosong hari ini. Kau?" tanya balik In Guk.

"Isshh... kau ini, tak bisakah gunakan embel-embel 'hyung' padaku? Aku ini lebih tua darimu!"

"Jadi kau bangga lebih tua dariku?" In Guk melipatkan kedua tangan nya di dada, memperhatikan Sungmin dengan bersender pada pintu locker nya. Sungmin diam, enggan menjawab. Berbincang dengan namja didepan nya kini hanya akan menguras tenaga nya sia-sia saja.

"Ah~ lihatlah siapa yang datang sekarang!" seru In Guk melihat sesosok namja yang berada di belakang Sungmin. Penasaran, Sungmin pun membalikan badan nya untuk melihat orang yang In Guk lihat.

"Mana Lee Hyukjae?" tanya namja itu sinis. Sungmin tak menjawab, ia lebih memilih menyelidik namja ini terlebih dahulu dengan cara menatap namja itu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

"Ada perlu apa kau dengan nya?" tanya balik Sungmin sinis. Namja itu tersenyum, ani lebih tepat nya menyeringai melihat namja yang dengan beraninya melontarkan pertanyaan dengan nada sinis seperti dirinya.

"Hanya... menyelesaikan beberapa masalah yang belum terselesaikan." Jawab namja itu santai.

"Oh.." namja itu menaikan sebelah alisnya heran. Hanya 'oh'? Sungguh singkat, padat dan membuat kesal. Ia paling tak suka jika ada seseorang yang merespon ucapan nya dengan sangat singkat. Ia tak suka! Benar-benar tak suka! Namun, detik berikutnya ia memasang tampang seserius mungkin.

"Jika kau bertemu dengan nya, bilang padanya agar menemui ku di tempat biasa." Sungmin mengangguk malas yang malah terlihat seperti meremehkan di mata namja itu.

"Arra..arra!" Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya melewati namja itu begitu saja. "Akan kusampaikan jika aku ingat! Kajja, Gukkie~" In Guk memutar bola matanya malas, saat berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun, ia sengaja menyenggol nya membuat namja itu kembali menaikan sudut bibir nya ke atas. Tangan nya kini mulai mengepal, menandakan betapa kesal nya ia terhadap dua namja yang ia temui barusan. Terlebih lagi, terhadap namja bergigi kelinci itu.

'_Menarik...'_ batin nya.

.

.

.

"Hhhh~" Eunhyuk menghela nafas nya lelah saat memasuki mobil Siwon. Sedangkan mereka yang sedari menunggu kedatangan Eunhyuk di mobil Siwon menatap Eunhyuk penuh tanya.

"Mwoya?" tanya Eunhyuk tak suka diperhatikan seperti itu oleh ketiga sahabat nya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Hhh~ aku dikejar yeoja-yeoja murahan kampus tadi! Mereka semua mengaku hamil mengandung anak ku!"

"MWO?!" mereka bertiga membelalakan matanya serempak, terlalu kaget atas apa yang Eunhyuk sampaikan barusan.

"Dasar gila! Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?" In Guk memukul kepala Eunhyuk keras, dia terlalu gemas melihat tingkah Eunhyuk yang makin hari semakin menjadi saja.

"Aku tak melakukan apa-apa, aku hanya menyuruh mereka untuk menggugurkan kandungan mereka saja! Hanya itu kok! Dan setelahnya, aku langsung berlari karena mereka menatap ku seperti ingin membunuh ku." Jawab Eunhyuk tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Lagi pula aku yakin mereka tidak mengandung anak ku! Meskipun jujur ku akui aku memang pernah bersetubuh dengan mereka semua, namun aku selalu memakai pengaman saat melakukan nya! Mereka itu hanya yeoja murahan, aku yakin pasti mereka tak hanya bersetubuh dengan ku, melainkan dengan banyak pria lain nya. Dan saat mereka mendapat dampaknya, dengan liciknya mereka mengaku-ngaku bahwa mereka sedang mengandung anak ku hanya agar bisa bersanding dengan ku! Aku bisa membaca tipu muslihat mereka." Untuk pertama kalinya, Eunhyuk meberikan penjelasan yang panjang, membuat yang mendengarnya mendelik kesal. Kecuali... Siwon yang hanya mampu memandang Eunhyuk miris.

"Tak seharus nya kau seperti itu hyung!" seru Siwon dengan tatapan tajam nya. Eunhyuk menaikan sebelah alis nya heran melihat tatapan yang baru kali ini diperlihat kan oleh Siwon. Tatapan yang begitu tajam dan menusuk.

"Semuanya sudah terjadi, mau bagaimana lagi?!" balas Eunhyuk dingin. Sungmin yang merasa bahwa atmosfer di dalam mobil ini menjadi kurang baik, memutuskan kontak mata yang terjadi antara Siwon dan Eunhyuk.

"Apa tak sebaiknya kita cepat pulang?" tanya Sungmin entah pada siapa.

"Lebih baik ke club dari pada harus pulang! Kau setuju kan Sungmin hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk seraya menyenggol lengan Sungmin dengan siku nya.

"Ah~ Hyukkie ben—"

"Aku tak mau melajukan mobil ku ke tempat nista itu lagi." Potong Siwon sebelum Sungmin selesai mengucapkan kalimat persetujuan nya.

"Aku dan Sungmin hyung bisa pergi sendiri jika kau tak mau mengantar atau ikut dengan kita. Gukkie~ kau ikut?"

"Tidak, hari ini aku ingin istirahat." Jawab In Guk singkat. Eunhyuk mendellik kesal ke arah nya. Eunhyuk membuka kembali pintu mobil Siwon dan menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin untuk keluar. Baru satu kaki Eunhyuk menyentuh jalanan, Siwon sudah terlebih dulu menahan lengan Sungmin yang satunya. Eunhyuk menatap Siwon tak suka.

"Jika kau mau, kau tinggal pergi saja sendiri! Tak usah mengajak Sungmin hyung!" seru Siwon marah.

"YA! Choi Siwon! Aku mau—"

"Arraseo, pergi sendiri ke club juga tak apa. Justru itu akan lebih menyenangkan tanpa ada yang akan mengganggu pada nantinya." Untuk yang kedua kalinya ucapan Sungmin terpotong begitu saja, namun kali ini Eunhyuk lah yang memotong nya. Setelahnya, Eunhyuk keluar dari mobil Siwon dan menutup pintu nya kasar.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin tajam.

"Aku tak suka kalian begini! Berubahlah..." pinta Siwon dengan pelan nya.

"Shireo! Aku lebih nyaman menjadi diriku yang seperti ini, tak perlu ada yang diubah." Sungmin menjawab cepat. Tampaknya ia cukup kesal dengan kelakuan Siwon yang tak seperti biasanya ini.

"Arraseo, mianhae..."

"Katakanlah kata permintaan maaf itu pada Hyukkie! Jangan padaku..." balas Sungmin, namun dengan nada yang lembut untuk kali ini. Ia paling tidak bisa jika harus marah atau merasa kesal pada sahabat nya sendiri. Terlebih lagi, ia sudah menganggap nya sebagai namdongsaeng nya sendiri. In Guk duduk dengan tenang sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

'_Aku juga ingin kau berubah, Hyukkie-ah...'_ senyuman simpul mulai terlukis di bibir In Guk begitu saja.

.

.

.

Dentuman musik khas club malam terus menggema dengan sangat kencang nya diseluruh sudut bangunan nista ini. Entah sudah berapa lama dan berapa banyak Euhnyuk menghabiskan minuman memabuk kan ini. Ia menyandarkan tubuh nya pada sandaran sofa dan memijit kepalanya yang terasa pusing dan penat.

"Oppa~" seorang yeoja berpenampilan sexy-namun terlihat murahan juga- datang menghampiri Eunhyuk yang tengah mabuk. Yeoja itu duduk di samping Eunhyuk dan langsung bergelayut manja.

"Oppa, kajja! Kita tuntaskan semuanya... aku yakin, kau pasti menikmatinya..." goda yeoja itu sambil memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk erat dan memainkan jari-jari nya di dada Eunhyuk. Namun Eunhyuk tak membalas, ia malah langsung mengecupi leher yeoja pemuas itu. Yeoja itu memejamkan matanya nikmat, merasakan lehernya nya yang tengah dicumbui oleh Eunhyuk.

"Bisakah kalian menghentikan kegiatan nista kalian?" Eunhyuk menghentikan kegiatan nya, sedangkan yeoja itu mendelik tak suka terhadap namja tampan yang baru saja menginterupsi kenikmatan yang tengah ia rasakan. Yah, meskipun yeoja itu akui bahwa namja yang telah menginterupsi kegiatan nya bersama Eunhyuk jauh lebih tampan dibandingkan Eunhyuk, namun tetap saja ia merasa kesal.

"Ini!" namja tampan itu memberikan beberapa lembar won terhadap yeoja pemuas itu. Terlihat yeoja berpura-pura berpikir. Namun, sedetik kemudian yeoja itu langsung mengambil uang tersebut dan pergu begitu saja. Benar-benar murahan!

"Aku menunggu mu di bangunan tua dekat kampus selama berjam-jam! Ternyata kau melarikan diri kesini." Ujar namja tampan berambut ikal itu dengan senyuman meremehkan. Eunhyuk menatap namja itu tak suka.

"Aku tak pernah meminta mu untuk menunggu ku, Cho Kyuhyun-sshi!" seru Eunhyuk ketus dan mulai mengambil botol soju dan menuangkan nya pada gelas kecil. Saat Eunhyuk hendak meminumnya, namja yang dipanggilnya Cho Kyuhyun itu langsung merebut gelas Eunhyuk cepat dan meminum nya.

"Kau bisa membelinya jika kau mau!" Eunhyuk berniat merebut kembali gelas kecil yang sudah kosong itu. Namun nihil, Kyuhyun memegang gelas kecil itu kuat sehingga tak dapat direbut oleh Eunhyuk yang sedang dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Apa mau mu?" tanya Eunhyuk cepat.

"Apa namja bergigi kelinci itu tak menyampaikan pesan ku untuk mu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Namja bergigi kelinci? Sungmin maksudmu?"

"Ah~ jadi namanya Sungmin!" seru Kyuhyun senang mengetahui nama dari namja manis bergigi kelinci itu.

"Pesan apa yang kau titip kan padanya?"

"Aniya, aku hanya menyuruhnya untuk mengatakan padamu bahwa aku menunggu mu di tempat biasa." Kyuhyun merebut botol soju dari tangan Eunhyuk membuat sang empunya mendesah kesal.

"Langsung to the point saja, apa yang kau ingin kan dari ku?" Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Ia menuangkan soju itu pada gelas kecil ditangan nya lalu meminumnya.

"Kapan appa mu melunasi hutang-hutang nya pada perusahaan appa ku?" tanya Kyuhyun serius.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal ini padaku? Tanyakan saja pada orang tua itu! Lagi pula, aku ini anak 'yatim-piatu'! Namja yang barusan kau sebut sebagai appa ku adalah 'paman' ku, bukan 'appa' ku!" Kyuhyun tersenyum mengejek mendengarnya. Ia tau Eunhyuk sedang berbohong kepadanya, terlihat jelas dari sorot matanya dan gerak-gerik tubuh nya yang terlihat tak nyaman.

"Appa mu yang barusan kau akui sebagai paman mu itu, tak masuk kerja! Makanya appa ku menyuruhku untuk menanyakan hal ini seusai jam mata kuliah. Namun ternyata kau tak kunjung datang dan aku menemukan mu disini." Di teguk nya lagi soju itu. Eunhyuk melirik Kyuhyun dengan ekor matanya.

"Akan kusampaikan nanti pada appa ku!"

"Masalah sampai-menyampaikan itu tak penting! Disini, yang terpenting adalah appa mu harus segera melunasi hutan nya pada perusahaan appa ku!"

"Kau ini cerewet sekali! Nanti juga dia akan membayarnya!" marah Eunhyuk. Ia kembali merebut botol soju miliknya dan langsung meneguk nya tanpa menggunakan gelas kecil yang biasanya selalu ia gunakan.

"Aku bisa saja melunasi semua hutang appa mu.." Eunhyuk berhenti meneguk soju nya dan beralih menatap Kyuhyun sekilas.

"Jika kau bisa, kenapa tak kau lakukan?!" Kyuhyun tertawa renyah mendengar nya, lain hal nya dengan Eunhyuk yang semakin kesal dibuatnya.

"Lee Hyukjae-sshi... Eunhyuk-ah... Hyukkie-ah... Nae anchovy~" Kyuhyun menggeserkan tubuh nya lebih merapat pada Eunhyuk.

"Aku memang bisa melakukan nya, tapi itu tak semudah yang kau bayangkan! Dunia ini tak akan pernah berbaik hati padamu, begitupun Tuhan.. si pencipta bumi ini. Ia membencimu! Ia tak akan begitu saja memberikan kemudahan dalam hidup mu! Di dunia ini tak ada orang yang memiliki hati seperti malaikat. Jika kau ingin sesuatu, maka kau harus berjuang untuk mendapatkan. Semua yang ada di dunia ini pasti memiliki syarat. Dan untuk melunaskan semua hutang appa mu juga ada syarat nya..." bisik Kyuhyun tepat di daun telinga Eunhyuk. Tubuhnya dibuat merinding dan tegang hanya dengan bisikan.

"Tak perlu berbelit-belit, katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan." Kata Eunhyuk dengan rahang yang mengeras menahan amarah.

"Jadilah boneka sex ku..."

BUAGH

Kyuhyun jatuh tersungkur ke lantai, Eunhyuk baru saja sukses memukul Kyuhyun tepat pada pipi nya.

"Kau pikir aku ini GAY eoh?" Dengan penuh amarah, Eunhyuk berdiri dari duduk nya dan mencengkram kemeja bagian depan yang Kyuhyun kenakan. Eunhyuk memaksa Kyuhyun berdiri dan kembali memukul nya tepat di rahang. Beberapa pengunjung club malam yang sadar akan tindakan Eunhyuk terhadap Kyuhyun segera menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan memilih untuk melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjut nya.

Eunhyuk kembali mencengkram kemeja Kyuhyun dan menariknya untuk berdiri. Kyuhyun memandang Eunhyuk dengan tatapan meremehkan. Lain hal nya dengan tatapan yang diberika oleh Eunhyuk kepada Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk mencengkram kuat lengan Kyuhyun dan mulai menendang perut Kyuhyun dengan lutut nya, membuat Kyuhyun terbatuk dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah dari mulut nya. Eunhyuk menghempaskan tubuh Kyuhyun ke lantai, ia pun duduk tepat di atas perut Kyuhyun. Saat Eunhyuk hendak memukul wajah Kyuhyun, dua orang namja bertubuh besar serta berpakaian serba hitam juga kaca mata hitam yang merupakan dua dari banyak nya penjaga club malam ini, menghentikan pergerakan Eunhyuk begitu saja.

"YA! YA! YA! Lepas! Lepaskan aku!" Eunhyuk meronta hebat saat dua namja bertubuh besar itu menyeret tubuh nya keluar dari club. Mereka menghenpaskan tubuh Eunhyuk begitu saja.

BUGH

Salah satu dari mereka memukul Eunhyuk tepat di perut nya. Eunhyuk memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit. Tiba-tiba saja, namja yang satunya menendang bokong Eunhyuk, sehingga posisi Eunhyuk kini terlihat seperti sedang bersujud di bawah kaki namja yang pertama kali memukul Eunhyuk.

DUAGH

Namja itu menendang wajah Eunhyuk sampai-sampai Eunhyuk terjengkang ke belakang dan tergeletak begitu saja. Tak sampai disitu, namja yang satunya menghampiri tubuh Eunhyuk kemudian menginjak perut nya tanpa ada rasa kasihan sedikit pun.

"Uhuukk.. uhukk..." darah mulai keluar dari mulut Eunhyuk. Kedua namja bertubuh besar itu meninggalkan tubub tak berdaya Eunhyuk di tengah dingin nya malam.

Merasa terlihat lemah di hadapan Tuhan, Eunhyuk memaksakan dirinya untuk bangkit dan pulang ke rumah. Ia menghentikan sebuah taxi putih yang kebetulan lewat dan sangat menguntungkan bagi Eunhyuk yang hanya tinggal memiliki beberapa lembar won lagi karena taxi putih relatif murah. Setelah masuk ke dalam dan memberi beberapa intruksi pada sopir, taxi pun berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" bukan nya Eunhyuk malas melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan nya, hanya saja penglihatan nya kini sedikit buram. Terlebih lagi keadaan lampu taxi yang remang.

"Tepat pukul 12 malam, tuan." Jawab sopir taxi itu seadanya.

"Isshh..." Eunhyuk mendesis pelan, merasakan sakit yang sangat pada perut nya. Darah yang keluar dari hidung nya masih belum berhenti. Eunhyuk menguatkan dirinya dengan memberikan sugesti pada pikiran nya sendiri bahwa ia namja yang kuat.

Tak lama, taxi pun berhenti. Eunhyuk membuka matanya perlahan dan memberikan sisa uang sakunya terhadap sopir taxi itu yang untung nya memang pas, tidak kurang. Eunhyuk keluar dari taxi itu dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah gang. Gang yang gelap dan jarang dilewati oleh orang-orang mengingat ini adalah tengah malam.

"_YA! Cukup! Hentikan!"_ Eunhyuk tersentak ketika mendengar teriakan kesakitan dari seseorang yang tak jauh dari tempat nya berjalan.

"_TOLONG!"_ Eunhyuk makin mempercepat langkah nya dan menajamkan indra pendengaran nya untuk mencari tau dari mana asal teriakan itu.

BUGH

"YA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" entah kekuatan darimana, Eunhyuk berlari menghampiri segerombolan anak sekolah menengah ke atas yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolah.

DUAGH!

Eunhyuk langsung memukul salah satu siswa yang berada di sana. Melihat teman nya di pukul, gerombolan anak SMA itu langsung menyerang Eunhyuk secara bersamaan. Seorang siswa berhasil memegangi kedua tangan Eunhyuk kebelakang.

BUGH!

Satu pukulan mendarat di perut Eunhyuk, dan sukses membuat Eunhyuk terbatuk mengeluarkan darah.

"Cih, ingin berlaga menjadi seorang pahlawan, eoh?" tanya seorang siswa yang tadi sukses memukul perut Eunhyuk.

"Baru dipukul seperti ini saja sudah kesakitan!"

"YA! Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Dia tak salah apa-apa!" teriak namja yang menjadi korban pengeroyokan yang sama-sama menggunakan seragam sekolah persis seperti seragam segerombolan anak pengeroyok itu.

"Cerewet!"

BUAGH

Terlihat segerombolan siswa itu terbagi menjadi dua bagian. Bagian pertama mengerubungi Eunhyuk, dan bagian kedua mengerubungi namja yang menjadi korban pengeroyokan awal. Pukulan demi pukulan terus dilontarkan pada Eunhyuk dan juga namja berambut coklat itu.

Pengaruh alkohol, energi yang kian melemah, dan keadaan fisik yang masih terluka akibat pukula dua namja bertubuh besar di club malam tadi membuat Eunhyuk tak bisa berkutik. Mungkin, ada baik nya jika ia pasrah menerima pukulan dari siswa-siswa ini dan segera pergi menemui ajalnya. Eunhyuk tersenyum simpul dalam rasa sakitnya, ia berpikir bahwa sekarang Tuhan sedang tertawa meremehkan melihat dirinya yang hanya bisa pasrah tanpa ada perlawanan. Mati mungkin jalan yang terbaik sekarang, ia sudah tak peduli lagi apa yang selama ini membebani hidupnya, menekan keadaan jiwanya. Yang jelas, mati itu indah untuk kondisinya yang sekarang. Perlahan, penglihatan nya yang semula memang sudah sedikit buram kini kian memburam hingga akhirnya gelap. Eunhyuk tak dapat melihat apa-apa.

**TBC**

* * *

**Annyeong~ sesuai janji Naka di facebook, Naka bakal re-upload kumpulan ff Naka yang ber-chapter**** :)**

**terkecuali untuk ff Naka yang Oneshot, Twoshot, atau Threeshot, mungkin Naka masih akan mem-publish nya di facebook dan tak akan Naka publish di ffn :3**

**jangan bosen buat review ff Naka ne~**

**udah deh, untuk sekarang cuma itu yang mau Naka sampein ke kalian..**

**oh iya, Naka lupa!**

**terserah deh buat kalian mau manggil Naka/Ramen di sini**

**yang jelas, jangan panggil 'chingu' kesannya, Naka sama orang yang manggil 'chingu' itu kurang bersahabat u,u**

**Yosh! See you in chap 2~~ ^_^**


End file.
